Different testing schemes such as A/B, split, and multivariate testing, can be used on webpages to compare a baseline control webpage to a variety of webpage test samples. Based on the results of such testing, different content can be used to improve response rates for the webpages. This approach can be used to test tactics such as banner ads, emails, and landing pages. Different versions of a test webpage may be compared to a control sample webpage to identify elements that tend to produce better results. For example, different variations of the webpage may be distributed to users to determine which variables are most effective at increasing a response rate or other desired outcome. In order to be effective, the test webpages should reach enough users to detect meaningful differences between the different versions of the webpage.
Many companies, including Amazon®, Google®, and Microsoft® employ or provide multivariate testing tools that help in making marketing decisions. For example, Google® provides a website optimizer that allows users to upload different versions of a webpage to a server. Based on request attributes, search requests may be directed to specific versions of the webpage. Systems also exist that use overlays to manipulate some aspects of an underlying content. However, these systems use pure Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) and are therefore limited on what features of the webpages can be manipulated.